No One's Perfect
by BananaRuler
Summary: Liam and Matt Malcony fall for the same girl which cause problems with their relationship. Annabeth is the new girl who falls for one of the Malcony boys. Alex is the girl that every guy wants. Join them in their stuggle in highschool. T for now maybe M for later.
1. Chapter 1

**LIAM**

Today is my first day of high school my older brother Matt says its going to be the best years of my life, easy for him to say he's the quarterback of the football team. Me in the other hand well lets just say that he got my dad's physical fitness and I got my mom's intelligence. I always knew that Matt was my dad's favorite because all my dad cares about is sports but I know that I'm my mom's favorite because she told me. The thing about my mother is that she mostly cares about how we do in school and school is basically the only thing that I'm good at. When I first walked into Miltonburg High school I felt like I actually was going to belong in this high school but then that's when my brother quickly became my enemy. He treated me like I was just another nerd and I hate that because I know that if I even try to tell my parents well I'm pretty sure that my dad would never believe that his precious, innocent son would do something so horrifying to his least favorite child. I had no friends, it was like kindergarten, where you don't know anyone because all your friends are probably at a different school, but this time it was a different category. Some people like me just don't fit in high school no one needs us, nobody cares about us, so this is the nightmare that is about to begin, my life and how it was terribly screwed in this high school. So this is the beginning of my first year of being at a high school. I'm Liam Malcony, 15 years-old, born August 13, Freshman.

My first class was English, big fan of it, I was always into the whole reading and writing thing literature to be exact. When I was in English class everyone looked at me, I'm pretty sure it's because people couldn't believe that Matt Malcony was my brother the quarterback, and well I'm just a hopeless, worthless nerd, but just like a song my tune fading away and I was just a nobody again. Anyway, in all my classes I had the same student in all my classes and that person was my brother. ` As you may recall I'm not a very athletic person like my brother, unless math, English, science, and history are sports because if they are I'm pretty sure that I would be the captain all of those sports if they were. I never really liked my brother he was cruel, selfish, and very irrational sometimes inconsiderable. I thought that my life was going to be like this forever but that's when I met her, just looking at her made me feel important it was like that everything ignorant I had done in the past didn't matter, Alex made me want to be popular be someone other than a nerd because I knew that she would never want to be with someone like me useless. That's when one day I saw Alex in the hallway like I always did but today she was with someone, and that someone was my brother, Matt. Her and Matt were kissing right in front of me, and he knew that I had a thing for her. My heart started to race and all of a sudden I was rushing toward Matt when I reached him I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and punch him right in the face. I didn't know how strong I was until I had punch him in the face, right on his eye to be exact, then I realized that I had given my own brother a black eye. Everyone stared at me, that's when I realized that the most amazing person Alex, came up to me instead of telling me thank you or nice punch she slapped me. Then everyone just went back to what they were doing and acted like nothing had ever happen.

I was treated like I was the bad guy and my brother was still the good guy who got everything he wanted. The rest of the year was pretty horrible. 10 slushies were thrown at me, at least 50 times I was shoved into a locker, 30 times at most my head was put in a toilet, and last 45 times I was thrown like a garbage bag into the dumpster. So that was my freshman year can't wait to be Sophomore.

3 Months Later

My summer wasn't any better because my father thought that sending to a military school would make me more fit with muscles and that maybe this year I would join a sport that would make me popular. First lets get one thing straight this was all Matt's fault because he had complained to my father that it was embarrassing to him to have a brother who didn't do any sports and was completely anti-social so that is why it was all my brother's fault. Also when I had gotten home from military school I went to change out of the ridiculous suit and when I went to get a pair of clothes out of my dresser all the clothes that were in there were t-shirts, jeans, baggy shorts, and in my closet it was filled with hoodies. " Like the new clothes? Pick them out myself. Finally you'll actually have a chance at being popular now that all those stupid nerd clothes are gone." "Where are they Matt? Give them back or I'll make Mom make you do it in." "Oh, she won't agree she's the one who paid for them and threw away your other clothes." "I hate you. Get out!" "Whatever, but make sure that this year you don't get the title of nerd again. You can be smart and all, but at least do some sports now that you have muscle." That's when I realize that he right I have muscle, also I was tanner, and last of all I had abs. I put on the ridiculous clothes and the worst part is that Matt even got me new boxers. God, I was going to kill him! But when I got to his room instead of killing him I thanked him. The sad part is that I meant it and for once I was going to take Matt's advice. As I got ready, which didn't take long. I was unable to sleep last so when I looked in the mirror my eyes looked mostly red then blue. I splashed some water on my face, used eye drops which I hate to do makes me feel like I do drugs which I don't. I combed my black hair which had grown so now it sweeps to one side. That's when I heard screaming from Matt. " LIAM!" He barged in my room while I was still putting on a blue shirt.

" What is so important?"

" Come to the garage."

"Fine let me get my backpack first. I'll be down in a minute."

"Ok but hurry."

When I came inside the garage, my mouth was open. What was right in front of me was a dark baby blue lamborgini. " Who's is it Matt?" Thats when he showed me the birthday card which said:

_Dear Liam, _ _Your father and I were glad that you came home yesterday, and didn't show us any hate. We were also terribly sorry that you had to be at military school on your birthday and decided to give you this car. Happy delayed birthday Liam._ _Love, _ _Mom and Dad_

" Hey Liam, um could you give me a ride to school?"

" Yea but I don't have my driver's license."

" Yea you do mom and dad went to get it yesterday."

" But don't I have to take the picture?"

" Why do you think they took a picture of you yesterday when you got home."

" Oh yea, come on were going to be late."

Everyone stared at me when I got out of the car. " Matt nice ride," said some guy with blonde hair.

"Actually, It's my car not my brother's."

" Sweet dude, names Jack. You should come to the party their throwing tonight."

" Yea, see you there I guess."

Jack left leaving me with Matt who had look pretty ticked off. That's when it hit me I had now just became the school's rich and hot kid that used to be Matt.

"Well, I'm gonna go so um, bye Matt."

" Yea, bye."

When I walked into my last class of the day, I saw her and saw the seat next to her open so I took it.

" Hey, you new here, " said Alex my crush since like forever. I cant believe she doesn't recognize me. For god's sake she slapped me!

"Actually no, you don't remember me? You slapped me."

"OMG! Your Liam Malcony, Matt's brother."

"Yup, the one and only."

"Uhhh, you've changed like a lot."

"Yea I know, military school does that to you."

"Oh, why did you have to go?"

"One word, Matt."

" I'm sorry," the way she said it made her gray eyes sparkle.

"It's not your fault. Anyways, are you going to the party tonight?"

"I'm not sure, probably."

"Come on it will be fun. I'll give you a ride."

"Fine but..." before she could finish the sentence the bell rang and we all had to listen to the teacher. The whole period I spent my time looking at Alex, the way she tuck her dark brunette hair behind her ear when she wrote. The way her eyes would become stormy gray when she knew the answer to each question. Then the bell rang.

"Alex," she turned around.

"Hey, so what about that party?"

"Here give me your phone," she put in her number.

" Call me, when your coming to pick me up like around 8."

"Yea ok," and with that she left.

Later that night around 8 o'clock, I called a friend, who I wished was more than just a friend. Our conversation was just pretty much 5 seconds long. I went to pick her up and when she got in she had a shocked face put on,

"Who's car is this?"

"Mine, silly who else."

"It's really nice," she said it with a nervous kind of hot tone. That's when it hit me sport cars totally turn her on! Then I realized that I said that out loud.

"Um, Alex I didn't uh, can we forget this ever happened?"

"No, because your right sport cars turn me on especially when there's a boy whose really hot in it like you."

"Really," I said while leaning in a little closer so that basically all I had to do was turn my head, and I would be kissing Alex Martin. Then I did the most stupidest but probably the best thing ever, I kissed her. I felt as if my head was going to explode and I loved it. Alex leaned away, ending our kiss. God, how I wanted more but she wouldn't give me more. As I drive, I noticed her staring at me and I hope she didn't see me blush.

Its been 2 months, my life was perfect. I'm captain of the football, basketball, and la cross teams. That's not even the best thing I'm dating the most popular girl in school, Alex Martin. We have only been together ever since that kiss in my car. Alex and I have been taking things slow. I've notice a lot of guys like Alex, I can't blame them I mean she's gorgeous. I'm ok when other guys look but when they touch, they'll regret they ever did. When it comes to Alex, I'm very jealous.

Alex and I were in her room just talking, when she asked me a very disturbing yet interesting question,

"Liam, have you ever had sex?"

"Uhhh, um, no why?"

"Just wondering."

"Have you, you know had it?"

"Liam, I did but I regret it."

"Why?"

"Because, I should've waited and did it with someone more kind, loving, and who didn't just want to bang me. Someone like you Liam."

I leaned in and kissed her. She giggled when I made us fall onto her bed with her straddling me. I deepened our kiss and then a fight started between our tongues, she won. Then Alex did something with her tongue making my eye lids pop open. I loved everything and what was going to happen but then I stopped, and said,

"Alex, I love you but I don't wanna do this with you yet," she look at me with those gray eyes that looked so hurt and sad, and I realize that I had hurt her. I couldn't believe myself before I could say anything that might've had stopped WW3 she said,

"Why? I mean isn't this what you want? Why did you kiss me like that if you didn't want to do it," she said with anger in her voice.

"Alex, baby it's just I want to wait and do it when we were older and maybe married." She just stared at me and smiled and I was so glad that just maybe our little fight was over, she confirmed that it was over when she kissed me.

"Liam, WHAT THE HELL?" Matt said as he walked into my room, I would've said the same thing if I saw my brother having a make-out session with my ex-girlfriend.

"Matt were not even dating anymore so you can't say anything."

"But Alex I loved you. How could you fall for a nerdy, thief, and my BROTHER?" Before Alex could answer, I got up and punched Matt and this time I earned a kiss from Alex instead of a slap. Matt had left and we continued what we had started.

**MATT**

I couldn't believe it, I had heard rumors that they were dating but I honestly had tried to avoid anything that involved with Liam and for the past two months. Now when I walked into Liam's room about to ask him if he wanted anything to eat, I saw them frenching the worst part it was Alex my ex that he was frenching with. God, I know that I should be over her by now I mean its been months that we've been broken up. But can you blame me the girl's a frickin goddess. Not only is she hot but she's smart, confident, loving, and caring, but she's my ex that has moved on with my brother Liam. Liam, he's so different. He's still a nerd but now he's popular and more confident about himself. Also not just is he different in the inside but his appearance. Now he's more muscular and tanner, and EVERY girl is after him. One time we in the mall and these college students were checking him out. I thought that my senior year was going to be the best year of my life but instead I'm getting bullied by my old friends and teamates. My father now prefers Liam and so does my mothers. I just want someone to love me, be my friend or anything.

**ANNABETH**

I walked into Miltonburg Highschool, one things for sure it's going to be really hard to make friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**_sorry it took so long to update. Its kind of short but I will update again soon._** Annabeth I walked into Miltonsburg High School, one things for sure it's going to be really hard to make friends. Right away I found out who were the popular people it was this girl and boy. The girl who was named Alex Martin. The guy who was sadly taken by Alex was Liam Malcony. They were the main couple/populars. But Liam, god how I wanted to get to know him so badly. When I went into my last class I noticed that Liam was in all of my classes, Alex was only in my 8th hour. So I took the seat next to Liam. "Hi, are you new never seen you around and also because there's only one other girl in this school that has your eye color, which is a really rare one." "Yea, I just moved here. My name is Annabeth. Annabeth Chase." "Pretty girl with a pretty name, makes sense." I blushed when he said that. "Thanks I guess. So what's your name?" I asked even though I already knew the answer. "Liam Malcony." Before we could finish our conversation a girl came and wrapped her arms around Liam, he smiled as the girl kissed him on the cheek. "Hey baby, who's this," said the girl which was obviously Alex. Liam was right she had the same eye color as me which was stormy gray. Except she had straight brunette hair and I had blond hair with natural curls. "Oh, Alex this is Annabeth she's new." "Hi Annabeth. I'm Alex Martin, guess you met my boyfriend, Liam." "Yea," I said with a kind of jealous tone that she didn't notice. I mean the guy has the whole package. He's smart, nice, loving, caring, athletic, and oh he is hot. With the intense blue eyes but yet look kind with a sparkle in them and his black hair, rare combination. And you could see his muscles when he flexed.

Liam

The next day I noticed that Annabeth seem like nice girl, ishe also sat by me at lunch. All my friends liked her and invited her to the party this weekend, they also wanted her to sit by us everyday. But I have to admit she was hot even though I'm with Alex. There's this thing about her that makes me want to be closer to her but I'm scared that if I do I'll end up falling for her.

Alex

Annabeth, at first I thought she was going to become my best friend. But after weeks of hanging out with her I realized that she liked Liam. Liam, god he's so oblivious sometimes. I have to sleep with Liam then she'll get in her head that Liam is mine and only mine.

***** "Liam, I love you so much." "I love you too, Alex." I grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him. t here... 


End file.
